jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony Devil
(tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand Bound Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |actor = TV Anime: |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = D |range = A |persistence = B |precision = D |potential = B }} is the Stand of Devo, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Ebony Devil's base design is based on the ancient Sardinian bronze statuettes known as "brunzeddos", specifically "The Warrior". It has four arms, an alien looking head with four eyes and two long horns. It is completely clad in armor, it also wields two shields, holds a short sword in its hand and carries a bow. The doll it possesses is stated by Araki to resemble an African shaman and is distinctive and primal in appearance.JOJOVELLER Stand Commentaries - P.28-29 Ebony Devil itself is consistently portrayed as being black across all media, befitting its name. Personality Ebony Devil is operated remotely, relying on its user's sadistic personality to kill its target. Its personality was inspired by Chucky from the film , as well as other horror movies. The Stand acts maniacal and vulgar, frequently laughing while trapping its opponent and devising new torture methods. It represents the Tarot Card , which symbolizes confusion and misfortune.Chapter 133, Devil, Part 1 Ability Ebony Devil is risky in that Devo must be injured by his targets first in order for the Stand to work. However, when set up, it can then ambush its victim and proves to be elusive. Hatred Amplification Ebony Devil's power activates once Devo is hit by his foe. It then grows more powerful depending on the hatred Devo feels towards his enemy relative to the amount of damage he's received. Ebony Devil can then transfer itself to something physical in order to attack, preferably a doll in its unique appearance.Chapter 134, The Devil Part 2 It will begin to attack its foe, starting quietly and escaping its opponent's notice, before causing more and more misfortune as necessary.Chapter 135, The Devil Part 3 Much like other remote Stands, Devo can control the doll from a distance and can see through its eyes. In addition, any damage reflected on the possessed object is reflected on Devo; when Jean Pierre Polnareff stabbed the doll, the user was killed. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= EbonyDevilStand.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! EbonySilver.png|Devo summons Ebony Devil to against Polnareff and Silver Chariot EbonyDollManga.png|The doll Ebony Devil possessed Devilrender2.jpg|Ebony Devil (Doll form) ED Doll kills waiter.png|Ebony Devil (Doll form) kills a waiter of a hotel ED Doll lance.png|Ebony Devil (Doll Form) swins his little lance ED Doll biting SC Leg.png|Ebony Devil bites Silver Chariot's leg ED Doll jumping everywhere.png|Ebony Devil jumping around the room ED Doll biting SC neck.png|Ebony Devil bites Silver Chariot's neck from back ED DOLL EAT YOUR DICK.png|"Hey! Polnareff! I'm going to bite your dick off!" ED Doll try to kill PolPol.png|Ebony Devil tries to kill Polnareff Chariot stabbed ED Doll.png|Ebony Devil stabbed by Silver Chariot ED Doll legs cutting.png|Silver Chariot slices Ebony Devil (Doll)'s legs SokoIgaiWoKirikizamu!.png|"I will cut you everywhere but there!" |-| Anime= EbonyDevil-and-Devo-A08.png|Ebony Devil's true form alongside Devo Ebony doll anime.jpg|The doll Ebony Devil possessed EbonyDevilPossession.png|Ebony Devil possessing the doll EbonyDevilAttacking.jpg|Ebony Devil attacking Silver Chariot while possessing a doll ED doll destroyed.jpg|Silver Chariot utterly destroys Ebony Devil, killing it ED TAROT.png|Tarot card representing The Devil Ebony Devil-A08.png|Ebony Devil's stats |-| Other= Top (2).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.1 Trivia * Ebony Devil's possession of a doll may have been inspired by the 1988 horror film Child's Play, which came out a year prior to the Stardust Crusaders manga serialization. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Long Distance Stands